LOTM: Silence Reigns S8 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen at home hanging out) Jack: Jeez.... Erin: What is it Jack? Jack: I am SO frickin' bored right now. Alex: Same here. Erin: Yeah...I kinda am too. Alex: Well now that there's not as many villains, there's not much to do. Rose: Yep... (The heroes all sit in silence before a beeping sound coming from Miles's mask) Miles: Well speak of the devil. Jack: What is it? Miles: *checks his mask* Crime alert from downtown. Stone and his men are in town robbing a bank. Alex: Huh?! Erin: Stone? Miles: Yep! Jack: Well, I guess that's something to do! Omega: And our chance to try and stop Stone too! Mina: Yeah! Alex: Perfect. We get stone out of the way, and then we can FINALLY track down and stop Yoshikage Kira. Uraraka: Yoshikage… Izuku: Let's get down there. Erin: Wait! Who's gonna watch Rose Lenny and Charlie? (The heroes all stop and look at Jessica) Jessica: What? Alex: You wanna watch them Jess? Jessica: I mean yeah but I also wanna go help you guys stop Stone! Rose: Huh? Lenny: Awww.... Alex: Well we can't leave them home alone! Jack: We've already learned from that mistake. (Jack looks over at Zulu, Foxtrot and Pearl) Pearl: What? Jack: Nothing. Omega: Well we need to figure something out before Stone gets away! Alex: Well what do we do with them? Jessica: *gasp*! *claps hands together* Shade! Erin: Huh? Jessica: Let's ask get Yang and the others to watch them while we are doing this! And this way, Shade can have a play date with the others! Lenny: Really? Shade? Emily: What's wrong with Shade Lenny? Lenny: Nothing! He just weirds me out sometimes. Erin: But you'll have fun! Lenny: I guess.... Alex: Plus, do you really want to be home alone like this? Rose: No! Lenny: We never want to be alone! Jessica: Then you can hang out with Shade while we go out and beat the bad guys! Charlie: Yeah guys! Lenny: Well....Alright then. Rose: Let's do it! Erin: That's the spirit! (Meanwhile in Remnant) Yang: Hey Shade! You doing okay? Shade: You've been asking me that over and over again... Yang: Hey I thought you died when you changed. Shade: Well I'm still here aren't I? And trust me, I died back when your friend back there cut me in half and killed my first form. Yang: You mean my uncle? Shade: Whatever... (Shade then levitates a small cup) Shade: At least this evolution got me a new power. (Shade then lifts the cup up and grabs onto it) Shade: Now all I need is my adult form back and I can finally do something with my life again. Yang: Like what? Shade: I don't know. Targhul stuff I guess. Yang: And what qualifies as- (Suddenly, a portal opens behind the two) Shade: The heck??? Yang: Don't worry Shade, it's probably just the Defenders again. Shade: Oh, okay. (Jessica then walks through with Rose, Lenny and Charlie) Jessica: Sup. (Erin steps out with Rose Lenny and Charlie) Erin: Oh good there you are! Yang: Hey what's- Erin: Short version: There's trouble, we need a baby sitter for Rose, Lenny and Charlie, three child Targhuls, you guys are the only ones, so Shade now has a play date! Bye! (Erin leaves though the portal which closes) Yang:....... What just happened? Rose: We're here to play with Shade. Yang: You are?? Lenny: Everyone is busy fighting bad guys so we need someone to watch over us. Rose: Yeah. Shade: Wait I have to do what with them? Charlie: You have to play with us! Shade: Hold on I did not agree to this! Yang: Sorry Shade we don't got a choice. Shade: NOW HANG ON- Yang: Hey we owe them one for them helping us SEVERAL times the least you could do is play with them and I could watch them. Shade: *groans* Rose: Hey we're not so bad! Lenny: Just be careful of Charlie. Charlie: Hey! Yang: Why? Rose: His power's....not for the feint of heart. Charlie: Hey, it only sprays by itself occasionally! Not intentionally Rose! Yang: What sprays? Lenny: Charlie sprays out pharamones that can cause you to laugh. Yang: Oh really? Charlie: There's also sleep and poison, but I prefer to drive enemies insane before I beat them down! Lenny: Except it's deadly for Targhuls to breath in for some reason. Charlie: Yeah that's the part I don't get. Shade: Wow, you spray gas. Cool. Charlie: I'll take the sarcasm as a compliment. Shade: *groans* Yang: Shade, you need to be nice to them. Shade: I know I know. Rose: He doesn't seem very happy today. Shade: Hey, I'm always happy! Lenny: Mhm. Shade: Look I may not be like the other Targhul you're used to, but I'm not that much of a jerk. Rose: We know Shade. Lenny's just not good with other kids. Lenny: Hey! Charlie: Look guys, let's just chill out alright? We came here to hang out with Shade while our friends are out there fighting against a group of psychotic killers. So let's just have fun alright? Yang: Yeah thast's the spirit guys! Shade: Fine. Lenny: I guess. Rose: Alright! (Lenny and Shade look at each other glaring. It then cuts to the Defenders arriving at the bank where they see Stone and a few Marked Ones inside holding the place up) Alex: In there! Jack: There's the bastard! Let's get his ass! Tom: Right! (The heroes all head toward the bank where it cuts to the inside with Stone walking up to the front desk as two Marked Ones hold up the bank clerk) Bank Clerk: Sir please! I-I already told you we- (Stone grabs the man and pulls him over the counter and glares at him) Stone: And I already told you mister! We don't want your money! We just want to see you and everyone else in this building dead. Marked One #1: Yeah. Bank Clerk: Please sir, don't...! (Stone slams the clerk into a table as he prepares to stab him with a small knife) Stone: Bleed for me. Bank Clerk: NO!! (Stone goes to stab the clerk before the knife is blasted out of his hand. He and the Marked Ones turn to find the heroes at the door with Alex pointing his hand at Stone) Alex: Hello Stone. Stone: Defenders. Jack: Been awhile huh? Stone: It has. You all look well. Erin: Could say the same about you Stone if you weren't a killer. Stone: *sigh* So misguided heroes. You think we kill without reason huh? Alex: Sure seems that way. Stone: Well it's not. Mr. Kira has given us purpose in the joys of killing. His leadership has helped us grow as people and as workers of his will. Erin: Well Kira is insane. So I don't see that lasting long. Stone: We'll see about that. Omega: Oh we will. Jack: So how about we do less talking, and more fighting? Stone: Then let's have at it then! (Stone and the Marked Ones arm themselves as the heroes rush toward them. It then cuts back to the kids as Charlie is seen having a playful fight with Rose) Rose: Got you now Charlie! Charlie: No you don't! Rose: You su- (Charlie then throws green slime into Rose's face, blinding her and freeing Charlie) Rose: AH!! No fair Charlie! Charlie: Haha! I win! Yang: So this is what you guys normally do? Lenny: Well we also build sand castles, play with blocks, or hide and seek. Yang: *Sighs* Sounds like good times... Charlie: I mean it's something am I right? Rose: Yeah! (Rose then wipes her eyes off and looks at the slime) Rose: What even is this anyway? Charlie: Pheromones. Keep them away from humans. Rose: EW! Charlie: Yeah I'd say put that somewhere where no one's gonna smell it. Rose: Yeah, right. Yang: Does he spray that stuff a lot? Charlie: It's my only pheromone that doesn't harm my opponents. Granted sleep pheromones don't harm them either but using them takes all the fun out of it. Yang: Huh I see. So are you like the youngest of the kids? Charlie: *Sighs* For Omega's kids yes... I recently died and had to go though what Shade's going though. Yang: You died? Charlie: Yeah. We got into a fight with a bunch of people who wanted to kill our entire race thinking we were gonna destroy humanity. I got shot with the same bullets the others used to kill Carnage so I had to abandon that body and reform into what you see now. Rose: Yeah. Yang: Oh. Wow. That must suck. Charlie: Eh. I hate that my brothers and sister are so much older then me, and I can't help on missions anymore, but everyone does seem to like me more when I'm younger. Rose: Why wouldn't they? You're adorable Charlie! Charlie: Eh, I guess so. Yang: You're all pretty adorable honestly. Rose: Yeah! Erin tells me how cute I am everyday! Shade: Pfft. Charlie: I usually try to avoid contact with other people. Yang: Why? Charlie: Pheromones. Yang: Oh. Charlie: Yeah. Lenny: Well at least you guys have powers. Yang: How do you guys get powers anyway? Rose: Well I got mine from spending time in this beautiful alternate world. And my ice powers from a powerful being. Charlie: I got mind when I bonded with Uraraka and ate these pheromones in her. Yang: Wait. Bonded? Lenny: You don't know about bonding? Yang: No what's that? Rose: Hey Shade show her! Shade: What?! No! Charlie: Go on show her. Shade: I refuse to bond with a human being. Lenny: He's scared. Shade: I am not! I only bond with prey! Nothing else! Rose: Yeah he does sound kinda freaked out Lenny. Shade: I AM NOT! Yang: Hey come on Shade show me. I'm interested. Shade: NO!! Charlie: Just do it you wimp. Shade:..... *Sighs* Fine... Charlie: There you go. Shade: *thinking* I'm gonna regret this. (Shade crawls over to Yang and proceeds to bond with her) Rose: Now he's getting it. Yang: Oookay....That feels weird. Charlie: Trust me, it won't kill you. Shade: *voice* I hate this. (Shade is now bonded with Yang) Yang: Whoa... Is.. Is this bonding? Rose: Yep. Yang: So this is how you guys get- *Jumps and squeaks in surprise* ... Shade what did you do!? Charlie: He probably shifted. Lenny: Knowing him he's probably actually gonna use it for its actual purpose. Shade: *voice* Hey! You-.....You don't know if I'll do that. Lenny: I don't know man. Rose: He's not gonna do anything! I think.... (Shade then separates and sits back down) Shade: I hated that. Yang: What the heck even was that?! Charlie: Bonding. Yang: What does that mean? Charlie: A Targhul attaches to a host as a way of transport and other means. Rose: We do it as a sign of friendship in our group. Yang: Friendship? Charlie: Yeah. To us, it shows we that trust each other. Lenny: But naturally, we're supposed to use it to drain a host's blood. Yang: Really? Rose: Yeah. We haven't seen it happen, but I assume it's a painful experience. Yang: Yeah no need to show me that. Shade: I'd be glad to anytime you want. Yang: No thanks Shade. But hey, if you ever want to, I'd let you bond with me. Shade: W-Why would I EVER want to do that!? Yang: I don't know. But if you do, you can. Shade: I'll just drain your blood. Yang: No you won't. Shade: Oh really? How do you know? Yang: Cause. I trust you. Shade: *growls* If you say so. Lenny: Dude, what the heck is your problem? You're being a real jerk. Charlie: Yeah. Shade: What? Am I not allowed to act like this? Lenny: Not when you're being this mean! Shade: Oh I can show you mean kid! Yang: Hey! No fighting! Shade: Oh what are you gonna do about it!? Yang: Shade you don't wanna test me! Shade: Try me! You wouldn't hurt a small child now would you?! Yang: *Eyes go red* I SAID DON'T TEST ME!! (Shade gets shocked by that and the other 3 get scared) Yang:.... *Closes her eyes, breathes in, and then opens them showing they are back to normal* Sorry... Shade:....Okay then. (Shade sits back down and calms down. The room falls silent) Rose: Well.....Awkward huh? Charlie: Yep. Shade: Sorry guys. Rose: Oh it's fine Shade. Shade: *groans* Lenny: Yeah I'm uhhh, I'm sorry too. Shade: It's fine. I deserved it. Rose: Well you just need to lighten up a bit Shade, that's all. Shade: Well it's not my fault that I'm not used to being happy. Lenny: Huh? Shade: Well guys, how would you feel if your mother gave birth to you and a bunch of other children, and she ends up favoring them over you because they're "special" and "have potential"? Rose: Uhhh- Shade: Exactly. So now you can see how I'm not used to this kind of setting. Lenny: Yeah.... (Shade then sits looking at the ground before Yang hugs him) Shade: Huh? (Yang is silent as she continues hugging Shade) Shade: Uhhhh..... Charlie: Well, this just got awkward all over again. Lenny: Yeah.... Shade: Was it something I said? Rose: Probably. Shade: Oh. Yang: Let's just say... I know what its like to have issues with your mom. Shade: You... You do? Yang: You have my memories. Remember? Shade:.... Oh... (Shade rubs his face) Shade: Oh man now I see it. Yang: Yeah. Shade: Jeez. Lenny: Okay, this is kinda getting sad. Rose: Yeah. Charlie: Is that my cue? Rose: No! Lenny: God no Charlie! Charlie: Oh. Rose: Are you two gonna be okay? Yang: Yeah... Though Shade? You don't mind if I hug you right? Shade:... N-No. Its fine... (The other 3 look over and decide to go join Yang and Shade and hug them) Rose: Well this is certainly not how I expected the day to go. Lenny: Neither did I. Shade: Sooo....Do you guys wanna do anything? I'd like to try and make this a bit less depressing. Yang:... You kids wanna play Hide and Seek? Rose: Yes please! Charlie: Perfect! I'm the champ! Shade: Sure. Sounds fun. Yang: Let's play then. (The all agree. Meanwhile...) Stone: Tough crowd kids! (Stone charges forward with a knife as he approaches Jack who blocks it with his arm, causing the knife to shatter) Stone: Huh?! Jack: It's Vibranium asshole! (Jack punches Stone in the face and knocks him back) Alex: Nice one Jack! Marked One #3: Bastards! (The Marked One fires at Jack who blocks the shots with his arm. The bullets then fall to the ground) Marked One #3: Oh no. Jack: Yeah, take this! (Jack hits the Marked One with lightning, stunning him as it arcs and hits the other Marked Ones) Scott: Whoa! Stone: Dammit...! Alex: Looks like you're all alone now Stone! Stone: That doesn't mean I'm gonna give up! (Stone yells as he charges toward the heroes) Stone: TAKE THIS!! Erin: LOOK OUT!! (Stone rams through the heroes, knocking Erin, Scott, Pearl, Jack and Foxtrot down before rushes toward Alex) Omega: Alex!! Izuku: Look out! Alex: TIME STOP!! Stone: Wh- (Time stops as Stone and everyone else stops in their tracks) Alex: Gotcha. (Alex walks up to Stone and hits him numerous times before hitting him with a few psy blasts) Alex: TIME RESUME!! (Time resumes as Stone feels all of the punches and blasts and goes flying back) Stone: GAAAH!!! Jack: He did it! Mina: We got him now! (Stone crashes into a wall as Alex walks up to him) Stone: You.....bastards...... Alex: Looks like we got you at a good time Stone. Now....*kneels down* Where is Kira's hideout? Alex: Piss.... Off... Momo: You've got no where to run now Stone. Tell us where Kira's hide out is. Stone: Never... Alex: So we're going the invasive route then huh? Stone: What...? Alex: Okay then. (Alex grabs Stone's face, causing him to yell in pain as Alex drains his memories) Alex: Let's see here. Stone: STOP IT!! PLEASE!!! Alex: Just a little deeper is all. Erin: Be careful Alex! Alex: I will. (Alex continues searching Stone's memories before he finds the location of Kira's whereabouts) Alex: There we go. Stone: GET OUT OF MY DAMN HEAD!!! Alex: Gladly. (Alex releases Stone as police sirens are heard in the distance) Stone:...... Alex: We got it guys. (Alex turns to the others) Alex: Let's get home guys. Leave this bastard and his friends to the police. Erin: Alex? Alex: I said let's go. (Alex leaves as the others follow behind confused. It then cuts to Rose and Lenny as they're seen underneath a bed hiding) Rose: *whisper* You think she found anyone yet...? Lenny: *whisper* Doubt it. Shade can turn invisible and you can never know where Charlie's gonna end up. Rose: *whisper* Good point. (The two sit in silence) Rose: *whisper* So Lenny, can I ask you something? Lenny: *whisper* What is it? Rose: *whisper* Do you hate Shade? Lenny:...... Rose: *whisper* Lenny? Lenny: *whisper* It's not that I hate him. I just find him a bit off is all. Rose: *whisper* Off? Lenny: *whisper* Yeah. Rose: *whisper* Well, you know he's still technically our brother right? Lenny: *whisper* I know, but something about him just weirds me out. I think it's probably just the jealousy of him having powers while I still have none. Rose: *whisper* Oh. Lenny: *whisper* Yeah it- Wait.... Rose: *whisper* You hear it too...? (The two then hear footsteps approaching) Yang: Hello? You guys in here? Rose: *whisper* Oh crap. Lenny: *whisper* We're screwed. Rose: *whisper* Stay quiet. She can't find us under here. Yang: Come on out guys. I know you're in here somewhere. (The two remain silent) Yang: Come on guys. You're here somewhere! Lenny: *whisper* She's gonna find us. Rose: *whisper* No she- Yang: Aha! (Yang then looks down under the bed, spooking the two) Lenny and Rose: AHH!! Yang: Haha! Got you! Rose: Dang it! Lenny: So close! (The two crawl out from under the bed) Yang: Better luck next time guys! Lenny: We still haven't found Shade or Charlie yet though. Rose: Yeah! Charlie: Actually....She did find us. (Charlie and Shade step out) Rose: Huh?! Lenny: How?! Charlie: I didn't know any good spots sooo, I hid on top of a fridge. Shade: And my smoke from my invisibility gave me away. Yang: Sorry guys. But no one can beat me at Hide and Seek. Only one who's ever come close was Uncle Qrow. Rose: How'd you get so good? Yang: Simple: Ruby is my sister. And with how much we played that game? Its no surprise. Lenny: Dang it. Charlie: Aww man, and I was supposed to be number one! Shade: Well, when you lose you lose I guess. Charlie: Yeah I- (A portal then opens near the group as Jessica and Erin walk through) Erin: Guys, we're back! Jessica: Where you all at? Rose: *gasp* Erin! (The Targhul all run out to meet the two as Yang and Shade follow) Jessica: Hey guys! Lenny: Hey, you're back! Erin: Yep! And we're getting so close to finally stopping the bad guys! Rose: Yay! Charlie: Maybe then we can finally catch a break from all this conflict! Jessica: Oh I hope so too guys. Yang: How close are you? Erin: So close! We just got the intel on where the leader of the killers are and all we gotta do is raid it and take him in! Jessica: And then our universe will finally be safe for awhile. Yang: Wow. If only it was that simple over here. Erin: Oh trust me, this hasn't been a fun journey for us either. We've had to deal with so much. Jessica: An army of corrupt robots, a horde of flesh-eating Targhul and now we gotta finish off a gang of killers and a villain organization. Yang: Jeez. Erin: Yeah, it's pretty rough. Jessica: Mhm. Erin: So, I take it the Targhul weren't a problem? Yang: Oh not at all! They were actually pretty well behaved! Rose: We always are! Lenny: Yeah! Jessica: Well that's good to hear kids. Charlie: Yep! (Erin and Jessica pick the three up as they look at Yang) Erin: Well, thanks for watching over them. We appreciate it. Yang: Anytime. It was the least I could do after all you guys have done for us. Jessica: Yeah. Erin: Well, we should probably head back home. You ready kids? Lenny: Yeah we are! Rose: Bye Shade! Shade: Goodbye! (The group then turns and walks through the portal back home) Yang: *sighs* That was fun huh? Shade: Hate to say it but... Yeah. It was. (Shade then yawns) Shade: Well, this day's certainly got me drained. Yang: *Picks up Shade* Well let's get you to bed then. Shade: Yeah that sounds good.. Yang: Or... You could bond with me and sleep. Shade:...... Yang: What? Shade: You're not gonna let this go huh? Yang: *Shrugs* Hey I'm just making a suggestion. If you don't want, that's fine. Shade: I...think I'm fine with the floor for now. Yang: No problem then. (Yang takes Shade to a bed on the floor) Yang: Get some sleep buddy. Shade: Hey... Do you... Do you REALLY trust me? Yang: Yeah. I do. Shade: Hmm... Well... Good night then. Yang: Night. (Yang leaves as Shade falls asleep after hanging out with the other kids, still amazed at how people seem to trust him) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts